GenX 89.0
thumb|Logo radiostacji 89.0 Generation X- stacja radiowa występująca w Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row The Third i Saints Row IV. Nadaje alternatywny rock. Saints Row 89.0 Generation X jest domyślną radiostacją w pojazdach gangu Los Carnales DJ W Saints Row radiostację prowadzi Paul Driscol. Utwory * Bear vs. Shark - 5,6 Kids * Cruiserweight - To Be Quite Honest * Danko Jones - Home to Hell * Hockey Night - For Guys' Eyes Only * If I Were King - Cauterise * Jet By Day - Meet Me In The Dark * Kinski - Hiding Drugs In The Temple * Motion City Soundtrack - Everthing Is Alright * New Years Day - Ready, Aim, Misfire * Orange Park - Make Up Your Mind * Paint It Black - Panic * Shelby - The Golden Boy * The Adored - TV Riot * The Aquabats - Look At Me, I'm a Winner * The Loved Ones - 100K * Young Offenders Institute - We're The Young Offenders Saints Row 2 DJ Prowadzącym jest Veteran Child. Utowry * Deftones - Hole in the Earth * Galactic - What You Need * Hot Hot Heat - Let Me In* * Jet - "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is* * The Life and Times - Coat of Arms *Minus the Bear - Knights *My Chemical Romance - Teenagers *Panic at the Disco - Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off *Paramore - Misery Business* *Plain White T's - Hate (I Really Don't Like You) *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down* *The Subways - Rock & Roll Queen *Taking Back Sunday - MakeDamnSure *The Used - All That I've Got Utwory z gwiazdką (*) są słyszalne podczas oglądania listy tworców gry. 89.0 Ultor FM thumb|130px|Logo radiostacji Po misji Veteran Child radiostacj kupuje Ultor. Prowadzącym jest komputer Ultoru. Nadaje te same piosenki. Saints Row: The Third Pomimo kupna radiostacji przez Ultor w Saints Row 2, jednak w Saints Row: The Third powraca ona jako 89.0 Generation X. DJ DJ'em w Saints Row: The Third jest Tatiana. Utwory * The Black Keys - Next Girl * Brooklyn - Volcanology * The Dear Hunter - In Cauda Venenum * Deftones - Diamond Eyes * Delphic - Clarion Call * The Do - Queen Dot Kong * Dragonette - Stupid Grin * Feeder - Renegades * Heavy Young Heathens - Sha La La La La * Hockey - Too Fake * Jr. - Lost Desire * King Khan and the Shrines - Torture * The Lines - El Matador * Miike Snow - Animal * The Rassle - Born Free * Sleigh Bells - Riot Rhythm * Valencia - Stop Searching * White Denim - Paint Yourself Saints Row IV DJ DJ'em jest Christopher Daniels. Utwory * Awolnation - Burn it Down * Beware of Darkness - Howl * Black Bananas - Rad Times * FIDLAR - No Waves * In Flames - Deliver Us * Lissy Trullie - It's Only, You Isn't It * Neon Trees - Teenage Sounds * Papa Roach - Still Swinging * Terraplane Sun - Get Me Golden * The Black Cadillacs - Choke * The Bronx - Along For The Ride * The Datsuns - System Overload * The Features - How It Starts * Walk the Moon - Tightrope * We Were Promised Jetpacks - Circles and Squares Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row Kategoria:Stacje radiowe Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row 2 Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row IV